


The Firsts of Many

by Zinfandel



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Assassination, Bombs, Car Chases, M/M, Mad Scientists, Sarcasm, Snipers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinfandel/pseuds/Zinfandel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart wants All of Eggsy's Firsts. </p>
<p>(a few instances where we can see Harry making himself present for some poppings of eggsy's various spy work cherries, also one personal one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firsts of Many

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo! completely unbeta'd and pretty much unproofread too dfkjgfgdfg. forgive my mistakes, let me know of them if you catch any. I just had a lightning strike of an idea and wanted to get it down before i forgot it! 
> 
> Also, i apologize in advance for disappointing you. I am a notorious ruiner of content. and a terrible tease :,D

Harry wants all of Eggsy’s ‘first times’.

Merlin’s made him quite familiar with his depravity. Merlin also has become quite familiar with a salary cut.

It’s good to be king.

…

 

“Is this _really_ the time?”

“What better time than the present, my boy?” Harry quips back lightly as he crouches down to examine the shiny chrome device.

“Arthur, just turn it off! Civilians are at stake, here.”

“Well, there would be no stakes if you would come over here and bloody learn a thing or two.”

“Fuck, _fine_. What do you want from me?”

“Language, Galahad.”

“Piss off, _Arthur_.” Eggsy mumbles as he kneels next to Harry, pulling his bespoke trousers up a bit to accommodate the stretch.

Harry already has a small rolled leather toolkit out on his knee and is prying off the front panel to the countdown clock on the frankly ridiculous excuse for a doomsday bomb.

“Now, Galahad. You’ve had your bomb defusing lectures and practicals, i think it’s time for some live practice, don’t you?”

“I really fuckin’ don’t, Arthur.”

“But I insist.”

“I know you bloody do. Get the front off this piece of shit already.”  Eggsy snaps as he reaches into his jacket to pull out his own tools. Harry is pleased to note the impeccable state of Eggsy’s tools, at least he is keeping  up on maintenance. Good lad.

He removes the chrome plating around the screen and sets it aside. Examining the circuitry beside and behind the screen gives him pause. It’s all rather high tech, unfortunately. No run of the mil red and blue wires here.

“Fuck me.” Eggsy breathes beside him and leans in, pressing their shoulders together. Harry shifts slightly to give his protege a better look.

“What is your verdict then, Galahad?”

“My verdict is we’re fucked.” He says as he reaches a finger in to prod at the soldering. At least the countdown clock has a good ten minutes left of it.

“Connie?” Eggsy asks to the thin air. “Any insight to this?”

The voice of Eggsy’s favorite female handler drones into his ear. “Just piss on it, Eggsy.”

Eggsy bursts out an abrupt bark of laughter. Harry feels his lips twitch.

“Don’t be so hasty, my boy. We at least need to disarm the charge and dismantle the core to take home with us. Any sparks near the detonator could be quite disastrous.”

“Alright then, get the cover off the splodey bits while I find the detonator, I guess.”

Harry moves to comply with Eggsy’s instruction and has his miniature screwdriver out in a blink as he shuffles behind the shiny dome of the device. Eggsy meanwhile is slowly unscrewing the front panel and the circuitry from the housing to get elbow deep into the actual wires and hardware the front software is controlling.

Which is about the time that the doors to the madman’s laboratory burst open and in rushes said maniac with a sci-fi type laser looking gun almost half the size he is. Both Eggsy and Harry stop dead.

“Shit.” Eggsy grouses, completely vulnerable with one hand stuck _inside a bomb_ , and the other trying to hold himself up.

“Ah, Dr. Ishii, it seems you have found us in quite a compromising position.” Harry says as he stands, his gun already out and trained on the classic evil-scientist

“Get away from my salvation or we all burn!” He shouts and motions with his gun. Harry raises his eyebrows and glances down at Eggsy who is smirking  with his head turned so the doctor can’t see him.

“I’m afraid we cannot do that.” Harry drawls and gestures towards Eggsy. “It seems my companion is quite stuck.”

“Jesus, Arthur, don’t antagonize the guy. you see what he is packing?” Conjuring mumbles in his ear.

“S-stuck?” The scientist stutters at a momentary loss for what to do in this weirdly high tension standoff. The man takes a step forward towards Eggsy and lowers the weapon ever so slightly as Harry assumes his thoughts are trying to process and reorganize themselves. Good enough, he surmises and promptly shoots the man right in the middle of his collar.

Dr. Ishii falls to his knees and backwards, his laser gun clattering to the ground beside him, dead.

Eggsy huffs out a breath he was holding and laughs a small disbelieving thing. “Christ, Har.”

Harry shoots him a pointed look then smiles with a shrug.

“Bit dramatic, wasn’t it?”

“We are trying to defuse a deadly bio-bomb set to go off and infect half the planet in a completely chromed villain’s hideout, Galahad. I think dramatics are completely in order.”

Eggsy just grins back at him and deftly twists his wrist, snapping some plastic deep inside of the bomb. He withdraws his fist with some careful maneuvering and pulls out a broken device. It’s the solution nebulizer meant to mist the liquid chemical into the explosion clouds.

“Got that core, yet?” He asks with a cheeky  smirk as he stands and motions to unzip his trousers.

“I was a little distracted, thank you.” Harry sniffs and he leans over to haul the dome casing off the explosive part of the bomb. He lets it roll to the side and reaches himself to pull out four vials of blue gel. He tucks them into the inner pocket of his suit and stands back up, smoothing down his front.

“Please don’t piss on the thing, Galahad.” Harry grouses as he steps back over to stand beside Eggsy looking down at the countdown screen which only has about forty-five seconds left.

“Aw, but that’s what Conjuring advised.”

“You will never find that on any records.” The female’s voice intones to them both.

Eggsy laughs once more, and Harry takes a moment to bask in a job well done before gesturing to the bomb one last time.

“Field training almost done, Galahad. You’ve yet to actually shut the whole thing down.

Eggsy scoffs and simply swings his leg back and kicks the circuitry to bits.

…

 

The pair of them are skidding down a hotel hallway, gunfire hot on their heels. Eggsy curses violently as he slides on the runners and slams into the wall as they turn a corner. He twists around to fire three shots and is right back behind Harry as they make their escape.

Bursting out onto the fire escape, Harry nearly topples over the railing he hits the iron so fast. Eggsy yanks the back of his collar so violently he then stumbles back onto the boy. Huffing out his own expletives, Eggsy rights him and they both go hopping off down the steps. He hears their pursuers clamber out behind them and the heavy staccato of their boots meters behind.

Eggsy leaps upon the lifted bottom staircase and rides it to crash upon the alleyway asphalt. Harry runs down the steps after him and hauls him back to his feet, nearly dragging him as they dash for their waiting taxi.

“Fuck!” Eggsy pants as he rolls into the driver seat and kicks the engine into gear faster than Harry can comprehend. He is in the seat next to him and the car is off even before the doors are closed. They slam shut with the momentum and Eggsy careens around a corner to get away as fast as possible and to hopefully disappear in the sea of black London cabbies.

The pair of them get a moment to catch their breath, Eggsy huffing as he wipes his face. Harry thankfully intercepts his hand before it can wipe the sweat off on his trouser leg with his kerchief. Eggsy pauses and looks down at his wrist clutched in Harry’s and the kerchief draped over his knuckles.

“Don’t stain the goods.” Harry says and Eggsy rolls his eyes as he takes the kerchief and rubs down his palm and then his face and neck again.

Harry unobtrusively reaches over pluck’s Eggsy’s pocket square from his breast pocket to use for himself. His boy laughs at the gesture and slows down at a red light. Harry flips down the visor mirror to fix his hair when the telltale patter of bullets on bulletproof glass distracts him.

“Bugger.” He moans and looks in the rear-view. “How did they find us?” He asks.

“No idea,” Eggsy replies and glances at their antagonists still not left behind.

“How about an old fashioned car chase then?” Harry asks, that glint in his eye sparking to life with a second wind of adrenaline.

“ _Fuck yeah_!” Eggsy crows and promptly shifts the cab into reverse. “Always wanted to have a real car chase!”

“Galahad!” Merlin’s voice comes to life in the cab’s audio system. “Don’t you bloody dar-!”

Harry turns the speakers off with a carefree flick and grins a borderline maniacal thing at Eggsy. “Just try not and rough her up.” Harry says, giving Merlin’s one true stipulation to reckless endangerment. “Too much.”

...

 

Harry sat one leg crossed over the other on the low wall edging the rooftop of a building. His sunglasses were in hand and he was wiping a smudge off of the lens with his kerchief (a brand new one, thank you Eggsy, what a lovely present.).

Eggsy lay on his stomach grumbling. “Could you be a bit more obvious,  _Arthur_ ?”

“Nonsense. The target has no idea we’re even here. Keep your eyes on the prize, Galahad.”

Eggsy turned back to press his eye into the scope of his rifle, a stream of muttered invectives to low to understand coloring the air.

“Language, Galahad.”

“You couldn’t have possibly heard that.” Eggsy gripes.

“No, but i can guess it wasn’t the least bit polite.”

Eggsy laughs regardless.

“Why are you even here? I don’t need a babysitter for an assassination like this. Piece of cake.”

“Cake it may be, but your first sniping shouldn’t go un-celebrated.”

Eggsy just snorted and adjusted his sight and aim. After a moment he sighed loudly. “Where the bloody fuck are they? Connie, you said they should be in the east study by this time…”

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Galahad. Give it some time.”

“Yeah yeah…”

Harry replaced his sunglasses on his nose and twisted a bit to glance at the building they were staking out. It was actually a fairly easy mission. They didn’t even have to kill the mark with any form of subtlety. Martyring the mafioso would sufficiently rile his family into recklessness and the infighting would decimate their ranks and incite wars with their rivaling factions to hopefully the desired end goal of them all killing each other off. With some careful monitoring and subtle redirection the entire area should be crime free within the next five years.

Eggsy’s bare knee scraped into the roof gravel. “Is that him Connie?”

“Affirmative.”

“Alright. Taking the shot.”

“Don’t forget to compensate for the wind, Galahad.”

“Shut up, Arthur.”

A beat, then an exhale and a piercing crack signaled Eggsy’s accomplishment. Harry stood up and brushed the roof grit from his clothing.

Eggsy sat cross legged as he dismantled his rifle and stashed it in it’s case disguised as a tennis racket zip-up. After a moment he too stood and brushed the grit and gravel from his disguise. He was dressed in tennis whites, bulletproof of course, though the shorts and polo left cover to be desired. Regardless, he looked delectable all ‘done up posh’ as he would call it, and Harry wasn’t disparaging the view.

He turned and headed for the stairs, Eggsy following behind. “How about a drink at the country club? Since you look the part so well right now.” He suggested.

“You know I can’t actually play tennis, right?”

And Harry’s interest was piqued. Another first, hm? “Well, I would love to show you how, you up for a challenge?”

“I’m up for beating you bloody at posh sports, sure.” Eggsy replied as they left the building

…

 

“What the fuck is this, Har?” Eggsy asks as he enters the round table room with his usual disregard for etiquette, only to pause at the sight of the meal laid out at the head of the table and his customary seat.

Harry straightens from where he was arranging Eggsy’s plate and shifting the covered dishes from the tea cart to the table. “Pardon?” He asks, demurely.  

Eggsy seems to flounder at the sight and Harry’s deflection. He waves his hand at Harry’s spread and kind of half-heartedly shuffles closer. “All this, what are you doing?”

“ _We_ are having brunch. Is that a problem?” He asks as he shifts the empty tea cart off to the side.

“No?” Eggsy forms it like a question and leans over the table, lifting the lid on the scrambles eggs, letting the steam escape to mist his curious fingers. “But why?”

“Well, why not?” Harry replies innocently and pulls Eggsy’s chair out in invitation. When Eggsy doesn’t immediately sit down he motions for him to do so and watches as his boy obeys.

Eggsy sits stiffly and lets Harry push his chair back in for him. His eyes are preoccupied with the various brunch-time foods Harry has to offer. “I dunno…” Eggsy trails off and glances towards Harry, then away. Curious and quite satisfying.

“Do I need a motive to want to have brunch with you?”

“I guess not?” Eggsy seems wary and unsure and that just wouldn’t do.

“To be frank, I do have a bit of a motive but you needn’t concern yourself with it.” Harry opts for honesty, Eggsy always took better to honesty over politeness.

He latches onto it like Harry knew he would. “Yeah? You don’t gotta bribe me with nice food to ask me to do somethin’ for you, Har.” Eggsy says, and his shoulders relax. He reaches for the tea Harry had already poured for him. It’s no issue for Eggsy to take advantage of his environment when he knew where he stood, and clearly bribery was easy territory.

“This isn’t a bribe, Eggsy.” Harry rectifies and watches Eggsy ever so minutely pause as he lifts his teacup to his lips. The moment passes like it never happened and he drinks while humming his question. “This is me taking a step towards spending social time with you regardless of work or duties. If that is amenable to you.”

Eggsy sets his teacup down and glances over the slowly cooling food once again, then down the long table to the door, then finally towards Harry’s face, which he demurs from. “Harry…” He mumbles as he pokes at the cloth napkin under his silverware still unused. “Is this a date?”

Well. He didn’t intend for brunch to be considered so, but he won’t argue with Eggsy’s assumptions. It actually would help him skip a few more subtle steps if Eggsy would wish this to be so.

“Only if you want it to be, Eggsy.” He says and sits back in his chair, hands folded in his lap adopting his least confrontational demeanor.

Eggsy folds and unfolds the corner of his napkin and then turns over one of his forks as his eyebrows scrunch in thought. “So...you like me then?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “You know I do.”

“But you love me?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Eggsy.” Harry chides with no real conviction.

Eggsy grins a bit. “Yeah,” he finally says complying and his grin widens into a smile. “yeah, ok. We’re havin’ a date. For brunch. At work, but it's totally not about work. Obviously.”

Harry feels himself smile back. “Obviously.”


End file.
